1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drip emitter, specifically to a low-flow emitter which offers precise control of water flow rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In low-flow irrigation, sometimes known as micro-irrigation, water is delivered to the irrigation area at low and uniform flow rate, thereby conserving water.
For low-flow emitter, a typical method of flow rate adjustment is controlling the size of an opening through which water passes through to the emitter nozzle. For example, China Publication No “CN202238389” discloses a drip hole formed on a thread emitter core. An emitter sleeve shadowing the drip hole reduces the flow rate. The flow rate can be controlled by the relative overlapping between the emitter sleeve and the drip hole. However, the position of the emitter sleeve is difficult to control precisely.
In the interest of water conservation, a low-flow emitter having precise adjustment control of flow rate is desired.